


Lies

by giors1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 400 words, F/F, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giors1/pseuds/giors1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills has lied a thousand times. A short flashfic written on Tumblr. 400 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Regina Mills has lied a thousand times. When she lies, it’s because she knows it’s the only way to survive while hiding to herself what she really wants.

She has lied to her mother, because telling the truth only meant admitting her weaknesses; she tried to tell her that she didn’t want to merry the king, or that she wasn’t interested in having the power. But nothing good came out of those sincere admissions.

She has lied to an entire town, building countless fake existences, surreal relationships just for her pleasure. For revenge. There has never been a moment where she openly told she was sorry, or that she regretted having played with a huge amount of lives just for her own happiness. Although, there was a moment where she felt she was wrong, everything was wrong, and it was a long time before everything collapsed like a fragile house of cards.

Regina Mills has lied to Emma Swan, and those are the lies that trouble her heart so deeply.

She has lied to her for the entire last year of the course, about her past, her mother and Henry. She lied when Emma asked her about Jefferson. Or when, on the Jolly Roger, she told Emma she was ok, pretending that nothing had happened with Greg Mendell, Tamara or the pain irradiating from the burns on her chest and forehead.

 

Regina Mills has lied a thousand times. Now, when she lies, it’s because she knows it’s the only way to keep the woman she loves away from the darkness in her heart.

She lied when Emma Swan asked her if they could become friends, because she really needed to have someone on her side.

_No, she said._

She also lied when Emma invited her out, just to eat a slice of pizza with her and Henry.

_I’ve got work to do, sorry._

She lied when Emma asked if she could spend the night at the mansion.

_I don’t want you here, Emma._

 

Luckily for Regina Mills, Emma Swan has a superpower.

And now, even if Regina lies, Emma actually knows that they’re friends – or even something more, she hopes – and that Regina will reach her and Henry after less than 30 minutes for that pizza.

And that the hug that Regina is giving her doesn’t really mean that she has to leave the mansion, and that warm bed, tonight.


End file.
